O Rh Negativo
by CieloCriss
Summary: Reto para Intercambio 1/8. A veces los poemas son canciones. A veces hay besos incorrectos. A veces hay que buscar un donador universal que dé versos, que mime, que sea misterioso. A veces hay viernes donde una carta es suficiente, a veces, por el contrario, hay que esperar a que llegue el sábado. Takimi para Hikari Blossom. feliz aniversario digi!


_**Feliz primero de agosto**_ para todos los fans de Digi. Yo, como recuerdo de ese día, dedico un fic de intercambio a **Hikari Blossom**, quien ha pedido para este día leer una historia con los siguientes elementos:

_Pairing: __**MimixTakeru.**_

_Géneros: Romance, Drama, Comedia (o humor)._

_Raiting: T / __**K+**__ o M. _

Ha sido una buena experiencia escribir este reto perteneciente al **Proyecto 1-8**, pero tengo qué admitir que me ha costado mucho trabajo escribir el fic. Esto se debe a que he tenido mala salud estas últimas semanas y no tiene qué ver con el reto en sí, porque realmente es un pareja que me encanta y puede dar muchas posibilidades.

Por esa debilidad física que me impedía estar mucho en el computador porque estaba en un hospital, apenas he tenido tiempo de acabarlo y no he podido releerlo.

Aún así, espero que te guste, **Hikari Blossom**, porque va dedicado con mucho cariño para ti, que eres una autora genial.

La única advertencia es que uso una gran cantidad de escenas y retrospecciones; no es una historia lineal, pero espero que sea entendible. Ah, otra cosa es que el escrito es una mezcla de géneros… es como un recuento de la vida con toques románticos, drama y humor (o eso creo)

Sin más, los dejo con la lectura y espero ansiosa sus comentarios.

* * *

**O Rh Negativo**

Por _CieloCriss_

_Ay_, si me pongo a pensar, todo comenzó con un beso equivocado. Sucedió lo mismo que pasa frecuentemente con los poemas románticos que leemos las chicas: creemos que los versos han sido hechos para nosotras y no para otra mujer más.

Así fue ese beso.

Plural y disperso, súper ajeno y nada de íntimo. Oí el beso en una canción, lo sentí mío y fui en su búsqueda, pero en realidad el mensaje venía de otro emisor.

Yamato Ishida está postrado en la cama ensable de la sala de urgencias de un hospital de NYC. Está engarrotado y su rostro parece sofocarse con los llantos de los enfermos de las emergencias: un niño con calentura; unos adolescentes acuchillados; una vieja con la vejiga hinchada; enfermeras rechonchas y groseras, y médicos que se limpian el sudor aunque el aire acondicionado ejerza como congelador humano.

Yamato está echado en una diminuta camilla; parece que está dentro de una lata de sardinas: le cuelgan los tobillos blancos -sin vello- y sus pies grandes.

Mi ex compañero de aventuras porta unos ojos fríos, Sora diría que con rezago emocional. Me lanza de esas miradas que regañan más que veinte groserías juntas.

Tiene las venas escurridizas, y cada vez que la enfermera le revienta los vasos capilares al tratar de canalizarlo, gruñe como si fuese un Gabumon de mal genio.

Por fin logran pincharle una vena. Han dejado una larga hilera de moretones en el brazo derecho y algunas gotitas de sangre que se me figuran pecas diabólicas.

Yo estoy a lado de esa camilla echando lágrimas. Veo que le ponen suero e Ishida se tranquiliza un poco, aunque sigue mirándome con sus ojos fríos con desaprobación.

—Traeré las unidades de sangre— dijo la enfermera con apatía. En los hospitales, en las guardias de urgencia, a las trabajadoras de la salud no parece importarles que Yamato Ishida esté guapísimo y buenísimo, como que no les interesa flirtear.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor?— Yamato rueda los ojos, evadiéndome; a mí me da furia.

Sí, es verdad: me le fui encima como si fuera una de sus admiradoras y le robé un beso desaforado que no me supo a nada y que terminó provocando su accidente y varios malentendidos. Sin embargo, ya le dije que lo siento, ya le lloré perdón y eso debería ser suficiente.

—No seas malo, Yama, contéstame, ¿Te duele un poquito menos?— insistí.

—Ve donde Takeru— respondió.

—Ya, estás enojado conmigo, lo entiendo— susurré, pero luego me entró calor en el cuerpo —Que te sepas que no es mi culpa, ¿sabes?

—_Pff_…— fue la llana respuesta de Ishida.

—Eras el rubio equivocado…

—Ajá…

—Ni siquiera besas bien.

—Eso ni tú te lo crees— replicó con altanería, dándome la espalda y soltando un quejido porque se apachurró la herida.

Yama cerró los ojos y el suero siguió metiéndose por su vena rebelde.

No estaba deshidratado, pero en las salas de emergencias había una rutina en la que casi siempre había que canalizar a los pacientes en las venas, al menos eso veía frecuentemente en la tele.

A Yamato lo iban a trasfundir. Le iban a poner sangre porque se había caído de la tarima de un escenario en el Central Park mientras nos besábamos, mientras besaba al rubio equivocado por interpretar mal un mensaje de amor.

Cuando me aventé a esos labios, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que se trataba de Ishida. Digo, es un adonis que cualquier chica querría tener, pero no. Él y yo no.

Da como risa y como miedo imaginarme un amante con ese gesto… inclusive, aunque cante como los ángeles, plantearme otro beso con él sería como descender al infierno.

Y a mí, la verdad, me gusta más el paraíso y que me idolatren, como aquellas palabras que me escribió el rubio correcto.

Di media vuelta fingiendo indignación, caminé por el largo pasillo de las emergencias, lleno de vaivenes de los enfermeros y médicos que jalaban las camillas y se metían a puertas prohibidas.

Se le oía decir a los camilleros: Lo siento, no puede pasar a esa área; vamos a entrar a quirófano, no puede acompañarnos, espere noticias.

Hay infortunados que llegan solos a la sala de urgencias y se les ve pasar como fantasmas. Yo a veces me pregunto si realmente los curan aunque sean unos muertos de hambre.

Es que… el sector salud de los Estados Unidos es un desastre porque está privatizado. Papá siempre se queja de eso, siempre hay qué pagar mucho para recibir atención médica.

¿Pero, y los _Homeless_ sucios con sus tenis _Nike_ desgastados? ¿Y los empleados ilegales buscados por la migra? ¿y las jóvenes de color que huyen de casa porque fueron abusadas por sus padrastros?

Aunque nadie lo cree, yo también soy capaz de hacerme esas preguntas. A lo mejor aprendí a cuestionar eso viendo documentales en la televisión o en la Internet, porque para leer son malísima.

De haber sabido descifrar mejor las letras no hubiera besado al rubio equivocado, entonces no estaría en un hospital de Manhattan tratando de conseguir sangre para mi viejo amigo de la infancia, el cascarrabias de Yamato Ishida.

Me fijé en un letrero y fui directo al banco de sangre.

Para terminar el drama, Yama tenía un tipo de sangre rarísimo, O Rh, pero negativo, y cuando me había ofrecido a donar –aunque me daba terror que me picaran y succionaran mi sangre- Takeru había dicho, con voz descompuesta, que no se podía.

—Una persona con tipo de sangre O Negativo es donador universal, pero sólo puede recibir sangre de su mismo tipo.

—Es muy tonto; toda la sangre debería ser del mismo tipo, de eso se trata la dichosa igualdad— había opinado.

—Tal vez… pero ese tipo de sangre describe muy bien el emblema de mi hermano: la amistad permite dar a todos sin esperar nada a cambio.

—Ya no me gustan las poesías, Takeru—le retobé sonrojada.

—Esta frase no es un poema— me respondió él.

* * *

_Este cuento de anti-hadas comenzó hace unos meses, cuando en mi casillero del instituto comencé a recibir palabras bonitas escritas a mano en papel maché._

_Una de mis amigas de Norteamérica dijo que se trataba de versos, pero a mí, eterna enamorada de la música, se me figuró una canción._

_Cada viernes aparecía un verso nuevo, entonces yo iba formando el canto con una melodía que me inventé todita._

—_Qué romántico es tu enamorado secreto, ¿No te parece que podría ser Michael?— me preguntó mi amiga un día en que ya había formado varias estrofas con los papelitos._

—_Michael no es romántico, lo más lindo que he hecho con él es ir al estreno de las películas de acción de su padre y comer hamburguesas, a veces hacemos concursos de eructos cuando bebemos sodas, pero hasta ahí._

—_¿Concurso de eructos? ¿Tú? ¿Con el millonario Michael Barton?_

—_Ay, mejor cambiemos de tema._

_De verdad, para mí, el poema tuvo forma de canción de amor, por eso comencé a obsesionarme con el enamorado secreto._

_¿Había realmente alguien en High School capaz de hacer canciones en forma de haikus y poesías? ¿Un gringo podía tener esa sensibilidad que sólo se veía en el cine de arte europeo?, porque, según recordaba, todos mis novios habían sido unos brutos en el uso de palabras… no importaba de qué origen fueran, simplemente eran horribles cuando se trataba de tirarme piropos._

_Porque la canción no decía mucho de que 'estaba rica y bien buena'. En los enunciados tampoco se hacía énfasis en mis curvas de carretera y mi súper look fashion oriental de diva._

_No. Eran palabras más inteligentes y dulces, como alguna canción perdida de los años 80s o 90s._

_El último enunciado que recibí de la canción fue "Regálame tus labios. Te amo". Cuando lo leí quise tener una hemorragia nasal como en las animaciones japonesas pero no pasó nada salvo que me quedé embobada, con la boca abierta y los ojos de diamantina a más no poder._

—_¡Me ama!, ¡Yo también le amo!— grité._

_Mi amiga sanguijuela y tontilla chilló:_

—_¡Michael Barton ama a Mimi Tachikawa! ¡Y Mimi Tachikawa también ama a Michael Barton!_

—_¡Ya te dije que no es él!_

_En el pasillo, donde abundaban los casilleros y las horas libres, hubo un coro de chicas y chicos que ensalzó y se burló de mi amor como si se tratara de una exclusiva del canal E!._

_Fue tal el frenesí, que Michael salió de la cafetería enrojecido, me tomó de la mano y huimos juntos de los vítores de los admiradores y las envidiosas._

_Nos escondimos en el salón de canto y para mí fue una revelación._

—_Mimi…— dijo él, agitado._

_De verdad pensé que había sido él. Como escena de película de las preparatorias estadounidenses, él había tomado mi mano y me había sacado del círculo de los chismosos para confesarme su amor._

—_¿¡De verdad me escribiste esa canción?!— me miró asombrado y yo me le embarré en sus labios._

_Fue breve._

_¡Arg! Cebolla. ¡Con lo que odiaba los aros de cebolla empanizados de la Fast Food!_

—_¡Ay, guacala! ¡fuchi! ¡¿cómo se te ocurre atascarte de comida rápida tras terminar una canción en la que me pides un beso?!, ¡eres multimillonario, es hora de que empieces a mejorar tus hábitos alimenticios e higiénicos!_

—_Mimi, ¿cuál canción?_

—_¡La que escribiste para mí! ¡La que has dejado en mi casillero todos los viernes desde hace tres meses! ¡En la que dices que me amas con pasión y locura con frases elaboradas pero simples y perfectas a la vez!_

—_What a heck?_

* * *

_Al final de cuentas nos entendimos muy bien: Michael era a las canciones bonitas como yo al aliento sabor aros de cebolla. Quedamos en paz después de que los rumores pasaron de moda, y seguimos con esa complicidad barata de quien tiene un amigo con el que se juega al concurso de los eructos._

_En lugar de versos, el siguiente anónimo de mi enamorado secreto dijo que se quería encontrar conmigo lo más pronto posible._

_Había redactado eso con caligrafía occidental –y en inglés- muy fina en un papel que olía a mar._

_Ese viernes me conecté a Internet e tuve una videollamada con Sora._

_Le conté todito sobre mi nueva historia de amor, pero honestamente la sentí esquiva, no me hizo mucho caso._

_Sora era demasiado calmada a veces, como un arbolito que no necesitaba agua para sobrevivir en semanas, algo parecido a un cactus, pero sin espinas._

—_¿Por qué no dices nada, Sora?_

—_Lo siento, Mimi, creo que es maravilloso._

—_¿Quién crees que pueda ser mi enamorado?, ya investigué y no es nadie del instituto; su último anónimo dice que se quiere encontrar conmigo, ¿Tú crees que signifique que es foráneo?_

—_No lo sé, Mimi._

—_¿Qué pasa, Sora?, te oyes triste, ¡y yo que te pido consejos porque eres la elegida del amor y llevas noviando con Yamato desde hace años!_

—_No me lo menciones. Ya no es mi novio.—Hubo un silencio en el otro lado del mundo. La pelirroja se encerró los ojos en un gorro, luego pareció calmarse —Perdona, Mimi, no quiero ser mala contigo, sólo no es un buen momento._

—_¿Has roto con Yamato? ¿Con ese príncipe azul?_

—_Si tanto es príncipe, que se vaya a buscar princesas— gruñó la pelirroja —Ah, lo siento… no me prestes atención… no tengo idea de quien es tu enamorado, pero bien podría ser alguien de Japón— Takenouchi cambió abruptamente de tema —¿No te parece que la canción podría tener algunas claves?, podrías preguntarle a Koushiro, es bueno para acertijos._

—_¿De verdad?— me ilusioné, pero de inmediato reflexioné en el sufrimiento de Sora y retobé —espera, es lo de menos ahora, ¡cuéntame lo de Matt!; ¿qué es lo que pasó…?_

_Sora desconectó la llamada. Antes de hacerlo me pidió disculpas y me dijo que después hablaríamos._

* * *

_Me deprimía que el idílico amor entre Sora y Yamato -el Amor y la Amistad- pareciera haberse terminado. Por eso, cuando me conecté en el chat, con Koushiro Izumi, fue lo primero que le pregunté._

_**Pink_Palmon:**__ Izzy, ¡tardaste mucho!_

_**Tento-san:**__ Perdona Mimi, son las dos de la madrugada en Japón._

_**Pink_Palmon:**__ Ay, no te quejes, sabes que te necesito :-)_

_**Tento-san:**__ ¿en qué te puedo ayudar, Mimi?_

_**Pink_Palmon:**__ primero dime, ¿es verdad qué rompieron Yama y Sora? ¿y sabes por qué?_

_**Tento-san:**__ o_o ¿eh?, Mimi, no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando… ¿eso era lo que necesitabas?_

_**Pink_Palmon**__: Qué aburrido eres… mira, lo que pasa es que tengo un admirador secreto que me manda la letra de una canción y quiero que me ayudes a descubrir a mi enamorado._

_**Tento-san:**__ ¿eh? ¿qué? ¿quieres que yo qué? O_O?_

_**Pink_Palmon: **__te mandaré un mail con los detalles, ¿sí?, ¡anda, no te niegues!; creo que mi enamorado secreto es japonés, así que cuento contigo… quien sabe, ¡quizás sea uno de los muchachos!... Ay, Koushiro… dime, ¿no eres mi enamorado secreto, verdad?, digo, eres como un robot y no creo que puedas escribir canciones, pero bueno, ¡también eres tan inteligente!_

_**Tento-san:**__ ¿ehhhhh? ¿enamorado secreto? ¿yooo? O.o ¿y quieres que investigue? ¡Mimi-san!_

* * *

_Koushiro accedió a mis ruegos después de varias conversaciones en el chat. Fue difícil, Izzy es cerrado como un candado._

_Me confesó que no tenía nada qué ver con los anónimos y yo me sentí aliviada y acongojada al mismo tiempo._

_Es decir, me habría gustado, pero no. O sea, sería tierno, pero no estaba enamorada del pelirrojo. De niños, me gustaba. A pesar de que era un semi autista que nunca me prestaba atención, tenía algo… aunque insuficiente, creo, porque la pasión que brotaba de esa canción no cabía en las respuestas escuetas de Izumi._

_Me pidió que fuera paciente y no pude, por eso hice otros intentos. Escribí cartas para mi admirador y las puse en el casillero con la esperanza de ser leída. Las cartas no desaparecieron de ahí. Lloré mucho._

_Quise también escribirle una canción, pero nomás no me salió nada. Ni siquiera me acuerdo qué puse en esas notas de papel rosado._

—_¿Te habrán gastado una broma?— mi amiga americana sugirió._

—_¡Ay! ¡No! ¿quién podría ser tan cruel?_

—_Tal vez alguien te odia; o quizás es uno de tus ex novios, ¿recuerdas a Scott?, siempre ha dicho que le quebraste el corazón._

_Y en ese momento mi propio palpitar se hizo de cristal, porque caí en cuenta de que mi enamorado secreto podía ser una mentira._

* * *

Cuando llegué al banco de sangre del hospital, Takeru Takaishi tenía cara de sapo. Bueno, de sapo no, pero estaba verde, con los ojos extraviados, ligeramente perdidos.

La química encargada me señaló la camilla en la que yacía sentado, con el brazo apretado por un algodón blanco con manchitas de sangre.

—¿Ya has donado?— pregunté a Takeru, quien me miró algo intimidado pero al final me regaló una sonrisa firme.

—Es una suerte que mi hermano y yo tengamos el mismo tipo de sangre. Los O Rh negativos somos difíciles.

Me hice el cabello hacia atrás.

—Qué bueno eres…— fue lo que le dije, escondiendo la cara al mirar el piso. Me daba pena que me viera tan colorada cuando él estaba tan verde.

—No digas eso. Yo metí a Yamato en este lío después de todo— comentó.

—No fue adrede, seguramente el cascarrabias de Yama no está enojado contigo, ¡aunque a mí sí que me detesta!, me ha hecho mala cara y me ha mandado a buscarte

—Has hecho bien, no le gusta que lo vean vulnerable… a mí tampoco— sinceró, luego, así como yo, escondió su mirada, la dirigió a la camilla.

Éramos malos comunicándonos. Después del encuentro fallido era como un nuevo comienzo, ¿una nueva canción?, no, un nuevo poema.

Los pasos chiclosos de la química nos interrumpieron. Le cedió a Takaishi un poco de vitamina C en forma de comida y le preguntó cómo se sentía.

—Un poco mareado, pero contento de ayudar a mi hermano— respondió en inglés y me gustó cómo sonaba su voz en mi segunda lengua.

—Empezaremos la transfusión, cuando te sientas mejor, puedes ir a ver a tu hermano.

—Le agradezco— sonrió con infantilismo, mientras la química sobaba los preciosos y desparpajados cabellos rubios de Takeru.

* * *

_Recibí un correo electrónico de Koushiro Izumi veinte días después de que lo convencí de ayudarme en la búsqueda de mi amor secreto. Ya para entonces había llorado mucho y por consejo de mis amigas había considerado que la canción del casillero era una broma de mal gusto, así que cuando vi el e-mail no me vino en gracia._

_Incluso, no quería abrirlo, quería borrar el mensaje de la bandeja de entrada, no obstante no pude. O sea, aunque todo fuera una broma ¿acaso no era verdad que declamaba y cantaba esa canción mientras me duchaba?, ¡hasta había soñado con conocer a mi enamorado secreto, quien en el sueño había resultado ser un pariente joven y guapo de Brad Pitt!_

_Así que tras consultarlo por whatsapp con Sora, di clic en el correo y me encontré con la misiva de Koushiro._

"_Mimi-san,_

_He descubierto el nombre de la persona que te escribe los anónimos con proposiciones románticas, pero me temo que no me corresponde revelarte ni su nombre, ni su edad, ni sus intenciones._

_Esos temas se arreglan entre dos.. yo solamente soy bueno lidiando de mediador cuando se trata del Digimundo, por el contrario, soy fatal como intermediario en las relaciones interpersonales._

_Te mando saludos. Quédate tranquila, porque la persona que te escribe va en serio y no es un depravado sexual._

_Atte. Izumi Koushiro._

_P.D. Sigo intentando abrir una puerta al Digimundo"._

—_¿Depravado sexual? ¡Ash! ¡Te odio por no decirme quién es, Izzy!— chillé, aunque luego me silencié y caí en cuenta de que había una nueva y flagrante noticia: mi admirador secreto sí que existía ¡lo había comprobado mi mejor amigo genio!_

* * *

_Corroboré que mi ángel secreto existía cuando –como siempre, en el casillero– apareció una nueva carta._

_En un tris-tras desaparecieron las notitas que le había dejado en papel perfumado y –en cambio– apareció una tarjeta en forma de corazón, pero hecha con letra molde._

_Recuerdo que sonó la campana para la clase de Biología pero decidí saltarme la hora. Tomé la carta y me abracé a ella._

_En parte no sabía si me estaba enamorando de verdad o sólo se trataba de una más de mis locuras._

_A Miyako-chan le gustaban mis novedades inestables y llenas de intensidad, pero Sora pensaba que si me hacía muchas ilusiones con algo terminaría por entristecerme._

_Ya no sabía qué pensar, sólo entendía que frente a mí había una carta cuyo contenido me parecía preciado y me hacía especial._

—_Ay, Palmon, si tan sólo estuvieras aquí sé que serías la única que serías capaz de comprenderme._

_Me subí a la azotea._

_En Estados Unidos no era tan simbólico treparse a la azotea para echarse una siesta o comer el almuerzo como en Japón, sin embargo, yo siempre me aseguraba de visitar el techo del instituto cuando me sentía sola o cuando algo importante estaba pasando en mi vida._

_Me trepé por las escaleras de emergencia con algo de torpeza, pero no era mi culpa, traía una minifalda después de todo._

_Ya arriba busqué una nube amplia en el cielo y me cobijé en esa sombra o en la que se proyectaba desde un edificio vecino alto. Era primavera en New York City. Hacía un clima estupendo._

_Rompí el sobre con mucho cuidado. Siempre había sido así con los regalos. Los rompía con cuidado, tratando de no dañar el empaque, que en este caso era un sobre con forma de corazón._

"_Para Mimi-san", decía. Y yo me emocioné._

_La verdad había pensando mucho sobre el enamorado secreto desde la confirmación de Koushiro. Tenía pistas suficientes para pensar que podría ser uno de los muchachos, quizá Jou, porque era culto y disciplinado… a Taichi lo saqué de la lista porque no lo imaginaba escribiendo canciones sin faltas de ortografías y sin bromas de mal gusto… Yamato era un candidato, sí, pero me daba escalofríos que fuera él, o sea, hacía pocas semanas de lo de Sora y para mí ella estaba primero…_

—_¡Ay, qué estrés!— lloriqueé como pequeña haciendo un berrinche._

_Entonces, leí…_

* * *

Takeru volvió a tener piel rosada con el paso de los minutos. Los dos estuvimos callados, sentados en la misma camilla como si fuéramos caracoles.

A mí me dio comezón en el cuello, él se concentró en el zumo de naranja, bebía con lentitud al tiempo que apretaba su brazo recién picado.

Cuando ya no pude más con el silencio, pregunté:

—¿Dolió mucho el piquete?

El hermano menor de Yamato lo meditó.

—Es un poco molesto, pero bien lo vale— me respondió —ya te lo he dicho, mi hermano se metió en líos por mi culpa.

—¿El que terminara besándolo fue un lío?— me indigné un momento, cruzando los brazos en forma de L.

—Lo que es preocupante es que se haya caído del escenario, se haya lastimado el abdomen y haya sangrado tanto… que lo hayas besado no es un lío.

Me molestó lo que dijo.

¿Es que a Hikari y Takeru les perseguiría siempre el complejo de hermanos?

—¡¿No querías besarme a mí?!— regañé, sacando de mi gabardina color coral sus cartas —¡Eso es lo que dicen estas cartas! ¡Cada verso!, pero al final he besado a Yamato, he traicionado a Sora ¿y encima de todo no te parece lioso?

Takeru arrugó el entrecejo como nunca antes lo había visto. Parecía enojado.

—No fue lioso, fue como si me quemara con brasas, me carcomieron los celos…— admitió abatido, entre tímido y apasionado.

¡Por Dios!, qué intensidad, ¿no tenía Takeru solamente 16 años?... ¿De verdad me había escrito esas cartas?

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras tú?— reclamé.

—Quería que me conocieras como hombre y no que me juzgaras como el niño pequeño del Digimundo…

—No soy tan tonta, ¡se ve que has crecido!— me quedé mirando su torso ancho, su cuerpo estirado por la juventud, su piel perlada, tersa, de facciones más dulces que Yamato pero aún más masculinas.

Takeru-kun negó.

—Es qué… pienso que sólo me recuerdas de cuando era muy niño… en el Digimundo, en aquel verano, ¿no eras tú la única que lloraba y jugaba conmigo?

—Eh, podría decirse que mi nivel de inmadurez era alto en aquella época— se rió Mimi —Con todo y su apariencia de pseudo-marimacho, Sora era la maternal y la mayor; Hika-chan llegó hasta el final y era muy estoica… así que tuve tiempo para ser la princesa berrinchuda del grupo.

Takeru se rió. Yo hice un puchero antes de seguirle.

—Pero la inmadurez siempre está conmigo, así que dos años no son nada… no te voy a mentir, Take-kun, no te tenía proyectado ¿lo comprendes?, yo pensé que el que me había escrito la canción era diferente…

—Entiendo…

—Ash, ¡no!, no entiendes, o sea, no pensaba en ti, pero tampoco es que te esté desechando…

—No tienes qué forzarte, yo ya te di a conocer mis sentimientos…

—¿Y cómo fue que colaste los anónimos en mi casillero que está al otro lado del mundo de tu casa?

—Michael Barton— respondió el rubio.

—¿El bobo de Michael estaba enterado? ¿te ayudó y no me dijo nada?

—En realidad hay muchos coludidos en esta historia de desamor… se lo confié a mi hermano, por tanto Taichi y Sora se enteraron; Koushiro me descubrió y tuve qué sobornarle…

—¿Izzy es sobornable?

—Hikari-chan y Mikayo también me dieron ánimos… a como lo veo sólo lo ignora Daisuke porque es muy despistado…

—¿Pero la canción me la escribiste tú?— pregunté.

—No es una canción, es un poema…

—¡Eso ya lo sé!, pero Yamato estaba cantándolo.

—Por medio de Sora y Koushiro me enteré de que creías que mis versos eran una canción, por eso le pedí ayuda a mi hermano… en el festival del parque él iba a cantar mientras yo me encontraba contigo.

—¡Qué desazón!, sólo a mí se me ocurre llegar temprano por única vez en mi vida; si hubiera llegado tarde, como siempre, no habría escuchado a Yamato ensayar la canción y no me le hubiera echado encima… ay, ¡y si no hubiera estado usando ese gorro tan espantoso, seguramente lo habría reconocido y no le hubiera atacado como lo hice!

—El gorro se lo ha dado Sora como signo de reconciliación.

—Sora tiene un pésimo gusto en sombreros, ya deberías saberlo tú.

—Como sea… las cosas ya se salieron de control— lamentó Takeru —Lamento mucho lo que ha pasado, Mimi… no quiero que te sientas responsable por lo del poema… solamente lo envié porque cada una de las palabras me supieron a ti.

Hablaba muy bonito, me emocionó su frase 'cada una de las palabras me supieron a ti'.

—No entiendo, ¿es en serio que te gusto?— pregunté, algo desubicada. No sé, no me la creía… para mí, Takeru Takaishi estaba destinado a quedarse con la chica de su edad, con Hika-chan, con su mejor amiga.

¿De dónde le gustaba si nos veíamos tan poco?, ¡yo ni siquiera lo hacía en el mundo!, digo, era más que agradable pero… ¡Takeru era como mi baby bro postizo!, el único que podía llorar a mi altura, al menos en los recuerdos de mi infancia.

—Comprendo… no sentiste mis palabras, no las creíste.

—¡Sí que las sentí!, se me erizó la piel cada vez que leía ¿sabes?, hasta inventé una tonada para cantar esas mentadas palabras.

—Pero la sensación se fue una vez que supiste que se trataba de mí, ¿no es cierto?

Asumí una pose pensativa, evoqué esas memorias. Luego sujeté el brazo con el que Takeru había donado sangre, le quité el algodón y besé el piquete.

—Declámame un verso…

—¿Para ver si percibes mis sentimientos?

—Para ver si puedo tenerte como mi donador universal de sangre…

—Eres sangre tipo A positiva… yo soy O negativo— bromeó con dulzura Takaishi.

—¿No fuiste quien dijo que los O Rh negativo son donadores universales?, entonces, sí me puedes donar a mí…

—Tal vez…

—Dedícame un verso.

Takeru asintió.

Por primera vez desde que había donado su sangre, se le colorearon las mejillas.

Su voz rozó mi garganta.

...

A media oración le regalé un beso al rubio correcto.

* * *

_No sé si tenga caso decir lo que decía toda la carta guardada en el sobre de corazón. Era bastante larga y aunque estaba llena de metáforas y esas cosas, no era demasiado reveladora, o tal vez yo no era demasiado lista para captar las claves._

_Realmente no importaba, nada importaba ya. Fuera ficticio o no, fuera admiración o enamoramiento, mi vida giraba alrededor de ese admirador secreto y sus promesas de amor._

_Lo que más me gustó de la carta era que me citaba para vernos. En Central Park, en el festival de verano, donde se ofrecían tocadas gratuitas de todo tipo de grupos musicales en espacios abiertos del parque._

_Me citó el primer sábado de julio, añadió un mapa de Google para decirme la ubicación donde estaría y yo me emocioné como adolescente que era._

—_¿Y qué vas a ponerte?— me preguntó Miyako a través de la videollamada que sucedía en la computadora. Se veía tan contenta por mí que quise achucharle las mejillas y recordarle lo kawaii que era._

—_Ay, la verdad no sé, tendré que ir de compras, tan siquiera al Macy's… papá no querrá darme para las boutiques de la Quinta Avenida._

—_Con lo que te pongas te verás preciosa… ¡sugiero que vistas de color coral!, ya sabes, está de moda… es un color muy dulce, como dices que son los poemas ¡quiero decir! de las canciones que te escribe el admirador._

—_Lo consideraré— suspiré, abanicándome aire con la palma de la mano._

—_Dime, Mimi, ¿te gusta?_

—_¡Por supuesto, Miya-chan!— respondí entusiasmada… aunque ¿a qué venía esa pregunta tan sosa?_

—_Pero, ¿y le quieres? ¿O sólo te gustan sus palabras?_

—_¿A qué vienen esas preguntas, Miya?, ¿te preocupa que me decepcione?, eso no pasará, sé que un chico que escribe cosas tan bonitas puede conquistarme…_

_Miyako Inoue hizo un gesto que no me gustó ver en el monitor, ¿era duda? ¿era que me creía superficial? ¿ella, mi casi adepta de 17 años?_

—_Mimi, cuando le conozcas, no te olvides de cerciorarte de si se te acelera el corazón hasta dolerte._

—_¿Qué dices?_

—_Así podrás saber si sientes algo, siempre es importante que le quieras y no sólo que te emocione o se te haga romántico…_

—… _eh… ¿gracias?— no me hizo gracia su consejo, pero quizás tenía razón, yo no era muy profunda en las relaciones, así que nada me costaba tenerla en cuenta, después de todo Miyako tenía un año de novia con Ichijouji, algo tenía que haber aprendido de una relación de 12 meses. _

—_¡Bingo!_

* * *

_La tarde del sábado esperado hizo calor en Manhattan. Aún así, mamá me obligó a llevarme la gabardina con el pretexto de que en el sistema meteorológico tenían previsto que llovería por la noche._

_No rechisté, después de todo había comprado la gabardina en Banana Republic y, justo como había sugerido Miyako, había elegido el color coral como el principal de mi atuendo… me sentaba tan bien como el viejo vestido que había usado cuando fui al Digimundo._

_Como estaba ansiosa me salí temprano del edificio y tomé el metro. Tenía que transitar largas cuadras para llegar al Central Park, pero como estaba estresada y no quería gastar tiempo en caminar, usé el transporte público._

_Era la primera vez que quería llegar temprano a una cita. Era la primera vez que un gallardo hombre romántico y misterioso me escribía canciones y las metía en mi casillero, ¡por supuesto que tenía que llegar temprano!_

_Llegué al parque y poco después crucé el Literary Walk sin fijarme de las estatuas dedicadas a escritores famosos y llegué al área de conciertos._

_Aún no se escondía el sol, sólo se había comenzado a nublar. Vi varias tarimas convirtiéndose en escenarios para los conciertos del festival de verano y sólo fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que había llegado dos horas antes a mi cita._

—_¿Qué le pasa hoy al tiempo que corre tan lento?— renegué, secándome el sudor con un pañuelo y notando que mi maquillaje se debilitaba._

_Me miré en mi espejito; definitivamente necesitaba un retoque._

_Di media vuelta y me dediqué a buscar sanitarios. Para lo grande que era el parque siempre había pensando que había pocos baños públicos, ¡digo! supuestamente el Central Park era más grande que la Ciudad del Vaticano, o al menos eso decían los folletos._

_Estaba hastiada porque no me gustaba esperar y para el colmo necesitaba ir a retocarme el maquillaje… ¿valían las palabras bonitas de un chico tantos problemas existenciales?_

_En todo eso pensaba cuando el sonido de un bajo me llegó de pronto, justo como cae la lluvia si hay nubes entrelazadas con rayos._

_Fue un momento mágico, aún ahora no me arrepiento de ello… incluso si lastimé a alguien, no se me olvida el instante en que –entre el verdor del parque- cayeron una tras otra las palabras de mi admirador en una canción._

_Se oían en un nivel de inglés tímido, lo que me confirmaba que –como creía- se trataba de un enamorado de Japón._

_Y esa voz, grave y suave a la vez, parecía el coro de un querubín o de algo celestial pero con la pasión de un demonio remilgoso._

_Miyako me había dicho que me tocara el corazón, para ver si se aceleraba, para ver si amaba a ese caballero compositor. Así que puse la mano en mi pecho y comencé a mirar a mi alrededor como si mi vida dependiera de ello._

_Lo localicé arriba de una colima, sobre una tarima de madera muy pequeña, como si se hubiera construido sólo para él y para mí._

_Le vi la espada, de buen tamaño, de hombros amplios y ropa negra. Restos de pelo rubio se asomaron por su cuello, pero no pude ver su peinado porque llevaba un gorro extraño en su cabeza._

_No se me aceleró el corazón, pero la voz de terciopelo afinó mis papilas gustativas hasta que sentí una extraña acidez dentro de mí._

_Quizás la melodía iba perfecta con la canción, pero para aceptar de todo a ese hombre, su espalda y su música, había que besarlo, así como había sugerido en uno de los anónimos mi propio admirador secreto._

_Por eso me olvidé del maquillaje, dejé de aferrarme a la toallita con la que me secaba el sudor y me lancé a correr colina arriba para saltar a los brazos de ese hombre, de ese guapísimo hombre que cantaba como escribía._

_Tendría mi propia escena clímax de una telenovela._

_¡Ya habría tiempo de ver si se me aceleraba el corazón! ¡Ahora mismo brillaba más mi libido!_

_Volví a ser la torpe y mimada Mimi Tachikawa de 10 años que había ido al Digimundo y corría ilusionada en busca de un mundo rosado en medio de un mar de criaturas misteriosas._

—… _Si te amo, existo… joder, hay qué afinar el audio, como es un espacio libre se pierde la acústica._

_Fue lo que alcancé a oír que decía antes de que me le echara encima. Salté lo más alto que pude, di una zancada larga, me tropecé cuando me aferré a su cuello y le besé sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos._

_Aplasté mis labios pintados de color melocotón en los suyos. Sentí un vértigo corto, cansado, extraño y lejano._

_Simplemente, me di cuenta, se escaparon las palabras en cuanto perdimos el equilibrio, él gritó 'mierda' y nos caímos de la tarima colina abajo._

—_¡Cuidado, hermano!— oí chillar una voz conocida —¡No, Mimi!_

_Le reconocí. Era Takeru. Aquel dulce y pequeño Takeru Takaishi._

* * *

Cuando regresamos a la sala de urgencias. Vimos a Yamato encorvado en la camilla, con expresión nefasta y algo temerosa.

Takeru me tenía la mano agarrada cuando entramos y miramos que la bolsita de sangre O Rh negativo estaba a punto de acabarse.

—¿Te sienta bien mi sangre, hermano?— preguntó esperanzando Takeru-kun, siempre con su sonrisa perfecta.

Yamato nunca respondía con suficientes sonrisas, sino con miradas ansiosas. Esta vez lució menos tosco, al menos ya se le veía más calmado.

Después de que había atacado los labios de Yamato -pensando que era el dueño de mi canción- habíamos caído del escenario e Ishida se había hecho una herida enorme en el vientre.

Una estaca le había penetrado, haciéndolo sangrar. Era verdad que los médicos decían que no había sido grave, pero aún así habían necesitado trasfundirlo con esa sangre tan negativa y tan oscura, que por suerte compartía con su hermano, quien más bien era positivo y brillante.

Yamato se veía hermoso tendido ahí. Como un neófito recién nacido de la saga de aquellos libros de vampiros fresas y fashion.

No importaba que sus labios sólo electrocutaran, Yamato seguía siendo cool a su manera.

—¿Te estás convirtiendo en vampiro, Yama?

—Muy graciosa— al menos me respondió —¿has pensando en adaptarte lentes, Mimi? ¿Has pensando en ayuda psiquiátrica para que frenes tus instintos?

—Me da gusto ver que estás mejor, hermano— comentó con frescura Takaishi.

El mayor miró al menor, quien le devolvió la vista. No tuve idea de si se estaban comunicando por telepatía fraternal o algo por el estilo… realmente no sabía cómo eran los vínculos entre hermanos, después de todo era hija única.

—Me darán de alta al amanecer, váyanse a descansar.

—Yamato, muchas gracias por ayudarle a Takeru a transformar su poema en una canción— expresé trabajosamente, blandiendo mi gabardina con mi mano izquierda —Lamento haberte confundido con el compositor del poema y te agradezco que hayas viajado desde Japón hasta aquí para cantar.

—Ya, déjalo— dijo todavía inconforme.

Le habían suturado la herida en un quirófano, luego, al corroborar que la pérdida de sangre había sido notable, habían sugerido la transfusión sanguínea. En total le dieron diez puntos de hilo quirúrgico, los cuales se convertirían en una sexy cicatriz.

—No vamos a dejarte solo por la noche, hermano— comentó por su parte Takeru.

—No viniste a New York a cuidar a tu hermano accidentado, viniste a… ¿cómo dijiste?, ah, sí, te dio por la cursilería y me rogaste que viniera a ayudarte a conquistar a la princesa de tu cuento.

—En realidad es un poema.

—Vale, será una novela si quieres, pero lárguense y déjenme solo, la situación es suficientemente escalofriante para no querer volver a ver a Tachikawa en mucho tiempo.

—¡Pero quedamos en que no le diremos a Sora!— traté de defender esa accidentada situación.

—LARGO.

Ishida cerró los ojos y yo lo miré con ternura. Ay, de pronto se me figuraba que la simpatía de Takeru quizás provenía del mismo Yamato… de hecho, no se oía tan disparatado. Los dos eran sangre O Rh negativo.

Y por eso, quizás por eso, le hicimos caso.

Salimos del hospital tras soltarnos las manos.

—Todo es muy raro, no sé qué pensar…

—No tienes qué pensar mucho… es más— dijo Takeru —no debes preocuparte porque yo te diré lo que pasará en los próximos viernes…

—No te entiendo…

—Llegarás a la escuela, tarde, como siempre, y revisarás tu casillero para tomar el libro de Matemáticas de la primera hora… sin falla alguna, como todos los viernes, te toparás con un verso. Puede ser de un poema o una canción, como prefieras. Te escribiré mis sentimientos, aunque te parezcan los pensamientos de un Alien, aunque no entiendas por qué me gustas, aunque te preocupe la edad o no te parezca atractivo.

Nos sentamos en una banquita en la entrada del hospital. Hice un puchero. En realidad no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—¿Y eso es todo lo que piensas hacer por mí?, ¿escribir palabras bonitas?

—Las cartas sólo serán el comienzo— me sonrió Takeru —Esos viernes no sólo te enviaré misivas a tu casillero, también te llamaré por teléfono, te mandaré recados a tu celular, te perseguiré en línea… esos mismos viernes, en cuanto Koushiro termine de arreglar el portal del Digimundo nos encontraremos, claro, eso si tú lo permites, entonces no sólo escucharás las palabras que te dediqué… sino que las bailaremos.

Me reí como tonta, lo que decía no tenía sentido. Que Takeru Takaishi estuviera enamorado de mí parecía un chiste…

—¿No me crees?

—No entiendo por qué te gusto, lo único que recuerdas de mí son nuestras aventuras en el Digimundo cuando éramos niños, y cabe destacar que pocas veces hicimos equipos, a ti casi siempre te tocaba con tu hermano.

—Cuando visitamos esa fábrica en donde Tentomon digievolucionó en Kabuterimon hiciste equipo conmigo y con mi hermano.

—Lo recuerdo… era una fábrica en donde no se construía nada. Tal vez de nuestra relación tampoco se construya nada.

—Te equivocas, yo ya construí un poema.

—Ay, pues gracias, Takeru-kun.

—¡Y escribiré cientos de versos más!, ahí te explicaré que me fasciné con el oleaje de tu cabello castaño, de tus quejas tan dulces, de tus decisiones, de tu camino… lo pienso mucho, y probablemente tengas razón… mi gusto por ti viene de la infancia, antes no lo comprendía, no importaba cuánto lo pensara, no entendía por qué te habías separado de Tai y los demás para buscar un camino sin peleas…

—Eso no tiene nada qué ver con el amor.

—No lo sabes aún, pero cuando me conozcas más, sabrás que tiene que ver mucho con el amor…

—No lo sé— me sonrojé. ¿Desde cuándo Takeru había madurado tanto?, sus cabellos rubios también se habían alargado un poco. Sus ojos parecían ver un Nueva York distinto al mío.

Él me buscó esperanzado con sus ojos azules atrapando los míos. Su mano se desdobló con gracia.

—¿Lo intentamos?— me ofreció su palma.

En cuanto se la tomé Takeru comenzó a cantar mi poema, con la misma tonada que sonaba en la tarde con el bajo de Matt.

La diferencia fue que esta vez, aún cuando fuera tan desanimado, su voz y sus palabras, terminaron hechizándome.

* * *

**¿Se aceleró mi corazón cuando me escribió mi primer poema en secreto?, la verdad, no. Aunque, si me fijo bien, empecé a sentir orugas caminando en mi vientre.**

**¿Las pulsadas crecieron cuando lo conocí en esa telaraña de malentendidos?, quizás no, pero se fue tejiendo el capullo.**

**Y aunque suene cursi, las mariposas vinieron después. Con las otras palabras que me dedicó, con esas miradas expresivas, nítidas. Su carácter mitad dulce y mitad apasionado… la edad carcomida en mi inmadurez y su independencia. Los llantos de desolación e histeria que compartimos en la infancia se volvieron besos de enamoramiento colectivo.**

**Takeru, mi donador universal. De todo.**

* * *

FIN

* * *

_Notas_:

Mi primer Takimi/Mikeru… no sé lo que opinen, espero les haya gustado al menos un poco. A mí, como siempre, me ha costado trabajo escribirlo, aunque esta vez me quejo de falta de tiempo y de atención dispersa.

Quizás el fic se entendería mejor si narrara Tk, pero yo siempre he preferido narrar en primera persona con Mimi Tachikawa porque ella derrama ternura.

El cierre quedó algo forzado porque tenía qué acabar y no me dio tiempo de releerlo, por lo que puede haber detallitos, pero aún así les agradezco la lectura.

**Hikari Blossom**, espero te haya gustado mi intercambio. Este será el primero de varios Takimi… de hecho, espero poder publicar la misma historia desde el punto de vista de Takeru, para que se vea por qué él se enamoró de Mimi y cómo fue que comenzó a escribirse y a aliarse con los elegidos para conseguir el cariño de la castaña. ¿Qué te parecería?... me disculpo si no quedó muy bien, ¿qué puedo decir?, me hubiera gustado invertirle más tiempo… porque verdaderamente el Takimi es adorable y gracias a ti la parejita cada vez me gusta más.

ACLARACIÓN: Ignoro el tipo de sangre de los elegidos y no encontré datos oficiales (aunque admito que soy pésima para hallar esos datos). Así que me dio por inventarlos para fines extraños del fic y mis ideas incoherentes… sé que en Japón el tipo de sangre es casi como un horóscopo, pero en la historia sólo hago la inclusión como si fuera un detalle que me llamó la atención sobre los O Rh negativos (que son donadores universales pero sólo pueden recibir sangre de su tipo)… hace un par de días tuvieron qué ponerme sangre y quedé traumada, tenía qué reflejar lo de la transfusión xD.

En fin, espero sus reviews. ¡Muchas gracias! Y feliz primero de agosto. Espero ponerme al día en mis escritos lo antes posible.

Saludos,

_CieloCriss_.

_PD ¿Por qué no escribí el poema-canción que le dedica Takeru a Mimi en esta ficción?... creo que porque me fue imposible reconectarme con mi yo-poeta y no quise tomar las palabras de otro escritor... pero pueden imaginárselas, a esas palabras y a las que le siguieron después de que acabara el fic._


End file.
